forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orond Gralhund
| familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | challenge5e = | class5e = Noble | refs5e = }} Orond Gralhund ( }}) was a noble patriarch of House Gralhund in Waterdeep in the early 1490s DR. Description Orond was short with a stocky build, but he was good-looking and well-dressed. He was born with a tiefling's tail but it was removed when he was a boy. Activities Orond seemed to spend most of his time watching mercenaries as they trained, paying bills, and complaining about the cost of doing business in Waterdeep. History When in 1491 DR many members of the Lords of Waterdeep were killed in a nefarious plot, Orond expected that his wife would fill one of the vacancies but that never happened, despite all the bribes and promises. Orond became deeply angry about this. Orond was approached by some Zhentarim loyal to Manshoon and they formed an alliance. The Zhent gained the coin and the resources of the Gralhunds for their operations in the city and in exchange granted to Orond all the information about the Masked Lords they could find. In 1492 DR, the Gralhunds were involved in the search for the lost gold of Dagult Neverember under the promise of getting their fair share of the treasure. The Zhents led by Urstul Floxin used Gralhund Villa as headquarters in their search for the Stone of Golorr. However, not fully trusting Urstul, Yalah also sent one of her personal servants, a nimblewright with a necklace of fireballs, to search for the gnome Dalakhar. The successive blast and the death of Dalakhar ruined the alliance between the Zhents and the Gralhund. When Urstul was finally in possession of the Stone, he asked Yalah to explain about the nimblewright. She took advantage of his injures and took the Stone. When a fight started between the Gralhund guards and the Zhentarim, Orond hid behind a bed in one of the guest rooms, praying for his life. Personality Orond was very angry with the Lords for their refusal of his wife. He was a little paranoid, always fearing attacks from strangers, but in the presence of Yalah he became quiet and timid. Orond was not smart or intelligent and deep down he knew this. He disliked common people and had a fragile ego. Relationship Orond adored his wife. He trusted his bodyguard Hrabbaz. Appendix Notes Appearances * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Nobles Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Inhabitants of the North Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Nobles (5e) Category:Members of the Gralhund family